


Meet The Trainers!

by BonDeSoren



Series: Tales From Smashington Lane! [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Badass Uncle, Big Brother, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Husband and Wife Issues, Marriage, Meet the Family, Old Writings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, family values, little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonDeSoren/pseuds/BonDeSoren
Summary: All right! Roll Call! Miss Trainer! "Here!" Mister Trainer! "Present!" Little Mac! "'Sup!" Villager! "Hi !" Doc Louis! "Here, Baby!" Together they are the Trainers! As brothers quarrel and spouses nag, they may not be the most functional family, but they stick together through thick and thin. Now they're here, they're hip, and the Smash Brothers are gonna feel the burn!(Part of the Tales From Smashington Lane! Series)





	

_**Episode 1:** _ _**Moving In** _

Smashington Lane, a popular street known Smashville. It was a nice neighborhood with kind folk, beautiful sceneries, and master-planned community. Everybody who was anybody in the Smash Brothers universe lived here and to think that a plethora of new faces were moving in left from right. It made Ike sick to his stomach.

Ike sighed as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Something bothering you?" Samus asked as she heard him groan.

Ike grunted, "New neighbors…"

Samus looked outside and saw the moving truck unloading. She thought it was a good idea to introduce themselves to their new neighbors.

"Ike, bring the kids," she commanded.

Ike groaned, but he knew there was no arguing with Samus, "Yes, 'My Queen.'"

Meanwhile outside, the female Wii Fit Trainer told the rest to unload.

"Be careful with those!" She said crossly, "They're very fragile!"

"I'll try not to break anything…" the Male Trainer muttered, "C'mon Mac! Get that other box! My hands are full here!"

Little Mac lifted the box but struggled, "Dang! This is heavy! What's in this thing?"

"Here I am!" The Villager exclaimed as he popped out of the box.

Mac dropped the box and freaked out a bit. He then threw a fit towards Villager (who seemed not to care).

"What the heck were you doin' in there?! _How_ the heck did you get in there?!" Mac demanded, grabbing Villager's shirt.

"Don't you remember?" the Villager asked kindly, "You closed and tapped the box when I was in it."

 _So that's where Villager went…_ Doc Louis thought.

"So you think I'm that dumb enough to pack you up?" Mac asked.

"You said it, not me," the Villager said bluntly.

"Oh! This guy's got some jokes! Well, I'm not laughing!" Mac exclaimed, "I'll be laughing when you're dead!"

"You two play nice or else I'll kill both of you!" Ms. Trainer called, "Now move those boxes!"

Mac and Villager scrambled in fear, "Yes sir—I mean Ma'am!"

In no time flat, Mac and Villager ran for boxes.

"Keep 'em commin', baby!" Doc would say when Mac and Villager brought in more boxes. He would enjoy a chocolate bar every now and then.

Mr. Trainer sighed, "Well! I think I'll leave the rest to the kids. So, do we have all our stuff?"

"Yes we do, every last one," Ms. Trainer replied.

"I can't believe Mac packed up Villager… Then again, why am I _not_ surprised?"

"Mac's done worse."

"Hey!" Doc exclaimed, "Don't you be talkin' bad about Mac! He may lack brains, but he's all heart!"

"I know how you feel," Ike said aloud.

"Hello there," Samus called.

"Oh!" both Trainers simultaneously said, "Hi!"

Mr. Trainer put out his hand to shake Ike's, but before Ike could do so…

"Welcome, valued neighbor!" Marth interrupted, vigorously shaking Mr. Trainer's hand.

"I am Marth, your next door neighbor. And this is my lovely Rosalina and our cute Luma! We live right next to you!"

"Oh, so you're the guys living in that large, fancy mansion," Ms. Trainer realized.

"Yes, we are! Who else would you think could afford it?" Marth joked.

 _I could think of two good people..._ Mr. Trainer thought.

"And we're the Arans'," Samus said, shaking Ms. Trainer's hand.

"Yeah, we live across from you," Ike continued. He quickly shot a glare at Marth, but Marth didn't seem to notice.

"You two live together?" Ms. Trainer asked, "So that means you two must be—"

"Engaged?" Samus said, raising her hand. She had a ring on her middle finger.

"We're getting there," Ike said, showing his own, "but the time isn't right, yet."

"We do have 'kids', though," Samus said, "In fact, Popo! Nana! Come and meet your new neighbors."

The Ice Climbers shyly walked towards the Trainers. Their hoods covered their faces.

"Well, kids," Ike said, "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm… Popo."

"…And I'm Nana. We're the Ice Climbers."

"Awww… Look, Honey! Twins!" Ms. Trainer mused.

"Heh, you're a very lucky man, Mr. Aran," Mr. Trainer said.

Ike shook his head, "Well… _almost_ lucky."

While the couples immersed themselves with their kids, Marth suddenly gasped.

"I almost forgot! Uh, Rosalina! The gift!"

Rosalina was already one step ahead of Marth as she handed the gift.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," she said calmly.

Ms. Trainer took the gift, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Rosalina replied.

"Well!" Marth clapped, "It was very nice to meet my lovely new neighbors!"

He tightly hugged and kissed Ms. Trainer's cheeks, same for Mr. Trainer.

"You too!' He jeered towards Ike and Samus.

"Touch me or her and I'll kill you," Ike replied coldly.

As the couples left, Ms. Trainer waved and touched her cheek.

"That was really nice of him."

"Uhhh… yeah…" Mr. Trainer replied, "Felt weird, though."

Mac laughed, "Ha! Gay!"

"Talk shit, get fit… son," Mr. Trainer said, unmoved.

"Didn't I tell you to move those boxes?" Ms. Trainer asked, "Who do you think you are, Mac? Move. Those. Boxes. NOW!"

Mr. Trainer sighed, "Mac… Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Mac glared at Villager; carrying more boxes than he was. And then that big brother complex kicked in, and Mac was hauling.

"Finish strong Mac!" Doc cheered.

And so, we have a mother, a father, two brothers, and a chocolate-loving uncle. Seems normal, right? Well, this is Nintendo and since when did "normal" ever existed?


End file.
